Episode 27
My Son Danny '(わが息子ダニー, ''Waga Musuko Danī) is the 27th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on October 12, 2003. Overview News of the famous Shemira statue coming to Mochinoki City reaches Kiyomaro and Gash who are eager to see it. The pair responsible for transporting the statue is another demon and bookkeeper team, Danny and Mr. Goldo. While Goldo takes both the job and the statue very seriously, Danny sees this as another mundane job to do until he sees that the statue ended up being stolen while he was away. Plot While looking over the morning newspaper, Kiyomaro comments on the Shemira Statue that is expected to come to town. Intrigued by it, Gash tries to ask Kiyomaro what makes the statue so exciting to see. To make it easy for him to understand, Kiyomaro tries to compare the excitement of the statue to the idea of seeing a fish that's ten times bigger than normal and about a hundred times more delicious than the finest quality yellowtail. Hearing this leads Gash to have his mouth water as he imagines a yellowtail fish that fits this description. Meanwhile, as Goldo and Danny sit in a car together transporting the Shemira statue, Danny finds himself carsick from the long ride. When Goldo reassures him that they're almost at their destination, he refers to Danny as "Danny boy" which prompts immediate irritation from Danny. His anger is put to rest however when Goldo questions if he show throw out his spell book. After this initial quarrel, Goldo reminds Danny of his job of ensuring the Shemira Statue's safety. Danny nonchalantly states that he won't have any problems fighting off any humans that try anything then goes on to question why humans would even want to steal something as insignificant as the statue. Goldo responds to this saying he won't allow Danny to bad mouth art that's able to evoke human emotions and tells Danny to show some pride with his job. Regardless of this, Danny still expresses his disinterest and compares this to mere babysitting. As they make their way together heading towards Mochinoki International Museum of Art, Gash can't help but share his excitement with seeing the Shemira Statue with Umagon 'and continues to make the comparison that it's much more exciting than any yellowtail. Just outside the Museum, Goldo meets with a Museum worker then tells Danny he has another job he wants him to do. Danny initially reacts in frustration as he would rather do something else than to do another job but quickly calms down when he hears that Goldo wants him to buy some snacks; specifically taiyaki. Goldo then hands Danny some money to buy some for the both of them and Danny soon takes off. After making his purchases, Danny finds himself fascinated with the taiyaki's fish-shaped appearance and prepares to consume his share of snacks. Before he does so, he sees Gash and Umagon right behind him with their mouths watering looking at the hot and fresh taiyaki. Gash then tries to ask Danny share some of these snacks with them but Danny then proceeds to eat his handful of taiyaki in one bite. Things immediately get tense when Danny then points out the fact that he knows that Gash and Umagon are 'demons. Before Gash could react, Danny gets behind him and puts him in a choke hold and tells him that there's no way other demons wouldn't be able to tell apart other demons from humans. Danny then accuses Gash of planning to attack him while he was off guard and then proceeds to engage in a physical fight with him. At the same time, Goldo meets with the art museum's staff members where they try and reassure him that he's free to leave the statue to them and be on his way. Suspicious, Goldo pretends he's feeling sore so he stays in the room with the Shemira Statue a little longer. He then quickly notices the "staff" are carrying concealed firearms and fears that they actually a gang of thieves who are after the Shemira Statue. As Goldo worries over what will happen if the statue falls into their hands, Gash and Danny continue to fight outside until Gash reveals to Danny that he's only interested in seeing the Shemira Statue. Danny finds himself surprised that that was Gash's true intentions but informs him that he's not able to see it until the day after tomorrow. Although Gash is visibly devastated by this, Danny starts to laugh as he finds Gash's reaction hilarious to him. After he has his laugh, he ends up giving Gash a piece of taiyaki to cheer him up and the two of them begin to formally introduce themselves to each other. After doing this, Gash asks Danny about why he seems to know so much about the Shemira Statue and learns from him that he was the one responsible for bringing it to its location. Gash finds himself in complete awe of this and looks at Danny in amazement. Taken back by Gash's genuine feelings, Danny decides right then that he'll show him and Umagon the Shemira Statue after all. Inside the museum however, Goldo is seen tied up and left on the floor with his mouth taped. When freed by Danny, Goldo scolds Danny for arriving too late and tells him that the Shemira Statue had been stolen. Danny finds himself initially struggling to figure out how he'll be able to locate the statue again only to soon hear from Gash that he'll help track it down through following the scent of the people who had stolen it. Gash's sense of smell ends up leading everyone to the Mochinoki Harbor where they see the gang's leader on a nearby ship. Back home, Kiyomaro had just returned from school only to see Umagon waiting for him so he can pass on a message from Gash to have Kiyomaro come meet them at the harbor. Unfortunately, Kiyomaro was unable to understand anything that Umagon is trying to tell him but finds a note from Gash. The note from Gash however also proved useless in relaying the intended message for him and Kiyomaro finds himself left with more questions than answers. Inside the ship, Gash informs Danny and Goldo that just inside the door in-front of them is where the thieves and statue are located. While Goldo apologizes to Gash for having him involved in this situation, Danny assures Goldo that Gash is another demon like him who's involved in the battle to decide king which means that there's nothing to be worried about. Danny goes on to add that if necessary, he can use his spells to protect him. Without wasting anymore time, Danny proceeds to then kick down the ship's door and props up the door to act as a barricade for Gash and Goldo to protect themselves from gunfire. Danny then rushes straight into the action and starts taking down the various armed men using his speed and physical strength. In response, the leader of the gang orders for all his men to surround Danny and fire at once. Gash watches the bloody scene in complete terror as Danny gets shot from every direction then collapses to the ground. Despite the fact Danny had appeared lifeless on the ground, when Goldo casts Danny's spell, ''Jioruku'', Danny starts to rise right back up from the ground and gets right back to fighting. Goldo then takes a moment to explain to Gash all about Danny's spell where, as long as the book is intact, Danny can instantly recover from any type of damage. After Goldo casts Jioruku once again for Danny, he continues to tell Gash that while Danny doesn't have spells like most other demons, he still has the strength and courage to face any attack with his ability. The gang leader overhears this explanation as he approaches Goldo from behind and puts a gun to his head. He then goes on to threaten Danny that he will kill Goldo if he doesn't surrender and Danny begins to comply to these demands. Goldo sees this and reminds Danny about his original job to protect the Shemira Statue and reprimands him for trying to choosing his life over the statue. Goldo would then go on to face the gang leader head on and holds the gun closer to his head to further drive the point that he's willing to die if it means the Shemira Statue will be protected. He then tells Gash about all that would happen if the Shimera Statue were to end up in the wrong hands: It would just continue to be exchanged for money from underground to underground and the beauty and emotional power that the statue holds would never be seen by the public eye again. While Goldo's personal values for upholding and protecting art are strong, Danny faces a crisis in this situation and still feels that the statue is not worth Goldo's life. Just in time however after finally deciphering Gash's note, Kiyomaro arrives on the scene and diffuses this situation by casting ''Zakeru ''to save Goldo. He would then go on to ultimately handle the rest of the situation together with Gash. Outside, Gash and Kiyomaro finally get an opportunity to view the Shemira Statue with Goldo and Danny. When asked about what he thinks of it, Gash ends up saying he feels yellowtail is much more interesting than the statue overall. After they all have their laugh over this, Danny decides there that he'll try and show him some other art that Gash can understand a bit better which excites Gash. Kiyomaro comments on the fact that Danny seems to act as if he were an older brother to Gash which then leads Goldo to make a witty comment on this. Danny gets annoyed at that and reminds Goldo of the fact that he ended up having a gun pointed to his head but Goldo makes a point out of this claiming that he never lost sight of being able to get his job done. Suddenly, commotion is heard nearby as groups of police officers run toward a truck that's about to take off. Inside the truck is the gang leader who's attempting to make a getaway with it while handcuffed. He makes a sharp turn around a corner where Gash's group is located. Seeing the incoming truck, everyone quickly runs out of the way just in time. The truck makes a violent crash into the car everyone was just in and soon after, the restraints on the truck that were holding the large concrete pipe it had been carrying begins to snap. Remembering that the Shemira Statue is still in the car, Danny runs toward the scene and uses all of his physical strength to hold the concrete pipe in place to prevent it from crushing the statue. Gash, Kiyomaro, and Goldo watch from afar as Danny struggles against the weight of the concrete pipe. Gash initially tries to run toward him to help but Danny urges him to stay away and tells him to destroy the pipe with his lightning instead. Although Danny would be able to physically endure the blast, everyone sees that his book is still inside the car. Danny once again tries to reassure Gash by saying his book doesn't matter anymore and what's more important to him now is being able to do his job to ensure the statue's safety. Although he hears Danny's pleas, Gash still finds himself reluctant to fulfill this difficult request. Goldo approaches Gash asking for him to do this as he's worried that Danny will end up being crushed the longer he's there and there would be no way to save him if that happens. Despite hearing both Danny and Goldo asking him to do this, Gash struggles to get himself to do this at first and starts to cry. Eventually though, seeing as this is the best possible option he has for the sake of saving Danny in the end, Gash finally makes the hard call and destroys the concrete pipe with Zakeru. As the dust settles, Danny approaches Gash and thanks him for helping him. He then goes on to deliver the Shemira Statue to Goldo. Although the statue remains intact, Danny's spell book burns in the distance and soon enough Danny's physical form starts to fade. Seeing his book, Goldo would go on to set the statue down, walk towards the burning spell book, and casts Jioruku one last time which fixes Danny's injured physical appearance. While Danny is initially confused by this, Goldo tells Danny he wants him to be able to return to the Demon World looking his best and filled with pride. He concludes his sentiments by telling Danny he did a job well done and for the first time refers to him as "Danny" only. Hearing this causes Danny to cry and points out the fact that he didn't call him "Danny boy" just then. Danny continues his thoughts saying that even though he couldn't become the next king of the Demon World, he can't help but feel happy still. Goldo tries to answer these thoughts saying that it's because of the fact he pulled through in the end and fulfilled his job. As he hugs Danny, Goldo tells him how proud he is of him and refers to Danny as his son. The two would then spend their remaining time together until Danny would eventually disappear along with his book. Features Characters by Appearance * Kiyomaro Takamine * Gash Bell * Hana Takamine * Goldo * Danny * Umagon Locations * Mochinoki City ** Takamine Residence ** Mochinoki International Museum of Art (Debut) ** Mochinoki Harbor Spells by Appearance * Jioruku (Debut) * Zakeru Manga & Anime Differences * Umagon makes no appearance in the original chapters this episode was based on and events involving him are entirely filler. * In the manga, Gash leaves a voicemail for Kiyomaro on the house phone informing him the Shemira Statue had been stolen and needs him to come to the harbor. In the anime, Gash gives a note to Umagon and tells him to tell Kiyomaro about the situation. * In the anime, Gash and Goldo remain behind the door that Danny had kicked down in order to keep themselves safe as Danny handles the fighting. Danny would eventually find himself surrounded by armed men and end up being shot from every direction. In the manga, while hiding, Gash notices an armed man attempting to aim where he and Goldo are and pushes him away. This would cause the both of them to be outside of the barricade which then leads to Danny having to use his body as a shield to take the gunshots for them. * In the anime, Danny and Goldo would show off the Shemira Statue to Gash and Kiyomaro by their car just nearby the police scene on the harbor where the gang members are being arrested. The gang's leader would go on to hijack and attempt to drive off with a truck that happens to be carrying a large cement pipe only to then end up crashing right into the car that Gash's group had just been near by. In the manga, Goldo shows off the Shemira Statue to Gash and Kiyomaro in the back seat of the car while Danny drives in the front. Danny gets partially distracted while turning back to talk to everyone in the back until Kiyomaro points out that the truck in front of them had suddenly gotten a flat tire. Their car ends up crashing into the side of the truck which would then cause the cement pipe to break free from its constraints. * In the anime, Goldo refers to Danny as his son just before he disappears. In the manga, this happens after. Censorship & Other Localization Differences * All scenes showing Goldo's cigar being lit with smoke coming from it would be edited to make it appear as if it wasn't lit. * While the sound effects from guns were made to sound realistic to real gunfire in the original Japanese episode, the sound effects from these guns would be later changed in the VIZ localization. ** Similarly, the flashes of light that come from these guns would end up being edited out as well. * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. Other details such as blood from injuries are cleaned up from characters but details such as scratches and clothing tears are otherwise kept in the VIZ localization of the series. The heavy amount of bleeding and blood splatter from Danny that was seen in the original Japanese episode would end up being completely cleaned up in the VIZ localization. Category:Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes